My Story: The Kids Next Door
by niobe-10
Summary: So what is the true past of each individual Kids Next Door Numbuhs One-Five? Find out my dramatic thoughts here!


Nigel Tyson Uno's Story  
  
I was five. It was a cold and stormy night when it happened. My mom and dad.well they never got along very well. My dad was an alcoholic. They fought a lot but one night.they didn't stop fighting. My dad beat on my mom who was defenseless. Then he pulled out a gun. After killing my mom, he was going to take his own life, but he saw me first. I tried to run but he shot me first. He tried to kill me. I didn't remember a thing whenever I woke up in the hospital bed. All they told me was that my dad killed my mom.then my dad tried to kill me. Then he killed himself. I am ten now-five years since that has passed. Since then, I have had about five to six families. None seem to stick. That is why I joined the Kids Next Door at five years of age.  
  
Hoagie Phillip Gillian Junior's Story  
  
I, too, was five. The morning when I found out was right after a stormy night. It was about ten o'clock and my dad was still asleep. Normally, he woke up with the morning sun. When I went into his room to wake him up, he wouldn't wake up. That's when I called mom. When she came in, she had a horrified look on her face. That's when we discovered that my dad died.  
I am ten now, and five years have passed. I still miss my father, but our family is over his death.  
  
Kuki Serena Sanban's Story  
  
I was five and living in Japan when I had to come to America. I had a dad, a mom, a brother (about ten), and my little sister (about six months old). There was a bad side though. Only my dad worked, and he only got ten cent and hour, and worked sixty hours a week. That wasn't enough money to feed the family. One of us had to go. We ruled out my brother because he could work in a few years. I ruled out my little sister because she might not even remember mom and dad if she left. Me. I had to be the one to leave. I came to America two days later, and it was very stormy.  
I am ten now, and have been adopted by a loving family that loves me very much. Year by year my English improves. I still miss my mother, father, little sister, and older brother.but I have made many friends and am able to hide my sadness, as well as hold my tears back.  
  
Wallabee Joey Beetles  
  
When I was five, my sister had her license. It was about nine o'clock and storming hard. That's when it happened. The light was green, and my sister went on across. That's when a driver ran his red light, hitting my sister's side of the car. The driver was apparently drunk because he clamed that he never saw the light red. My sister was killed instantly, and I was almost killed by impact.  
When I was nine, almost ten (I had already joined the Kids Next Door) my dad took me to the "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day"-even though I'm not a daughter. Well, that didn't go along like he planed it.He got fired about a week later. Fortunately he was able to get another job as a police officer.  
I still weep over my sister sometimes, and I still wish that what happened had never happened.  
  
Cassandra Lynn Lockwood (aka: Abigail Zaphorah Lincoln)  
  
I always loved my father. He was always there for me. He took me fishing when I was only two. My mom and me weren't like my dad and me...we weren't too close. But my happiness ended when I was five years old on a cold stormy night. I was up in my room and wanted a glass of water so I went down stairs. After drinking the water I was going to go upstairs. Plans changed. As I walked out of the kitchen, the door was knocked down. Naturally being frightened, I ran under the couch. I peeked out as I heard desperate cries for mercy from-my father. Then a gunshot. Then my horror- struck mother begged for mercy. Another gunshot. The killer walked upstairs, gun at hand, and went into my room. A minute or two later he came back. But he never found me. It was like he saw me under the couch and wanted me to suffer a heart- broken life. And so, the blood-red sky flash a red streak of lighting in the insane eyes of the killer as he looked at the couch, then turned and left. Well, it's been five years now since that night and I am ten. Only five or six people know my true identity-Cassandra (Cassie) Lynn Lockwood. Most other people know me as Abigail or Abby. I try to put that fact behind me, but I will never forget that night, and continue to hope that the killer that murdered my parents won't return to finish what he started. After all...they never caught the Lockwood's killer. 


End file.
